


Llamarada

by Cassie_D_Serra1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Knocking on the heavens door, Other, Please read, alternative universe, angst with happy ending, comment please
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_D_Serra1/pseuds/Cassie_D_Serra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un one_shot.  En este Dean quien a perdido las ganas de vivir las recupera tras una charla con su padre quien anteriormente le maltrataba a causa de su culpa y impotencia ante la muerte de su mujer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamarada

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy corto, esto es un relato que escribí para un concurso en mi instituto, pero... Lo revise y tenía errores, y tal... Por lo que lo di por perdido y a causa que era un máximo de tres páginas a doble espacio tampoco pude hacer mucho. En principio no era un fanfiction, el personaje principal no era Dean sino que lo había llamado Lucas, por eso no aparece Sam y esta ambientado en la actualidad en Palma de Mallorca, aunque no pude hacer una descripción detallada ni nada por lo que no se sabe donde exactamente... Me gustaría que si alguien lo lee diese su opinión, ni yo misma estoy convencida de que sea algo bueno, no bueno pero que sea bueno de leer quizás si, además me gustaría saber como mejorarlo.

A su modo de ver era inútil trabajar, el no pretendía ser nadie, no pretendía destacar, ni quería. Él mismo se veía como alguien fracasado, sin posibilidad de mejorar. Resignándose y aceptándo su situación actual. 

Él no tenía muchos amigos, por lo que dedicaba horas a la lectura. En ocasiones con su primo (el único familiar que aún estaba en contacto con él) o hablaba con algún compañero. Él mismo definía sus conversaciones como monótonas. No era sociable, no sabía de que hablar. Sus conversaciones se limitaban a trabajo y chicas. En ninguno de los campos tenía buenos resultados. 

Él estaba aguantando una de esas dichosas conversaciones, llevaba casi dos horas, dos horas deseando cerrar esa conversación. Su compañero, cuyo nombre no recordaría si no fuese porque está guardado en su teléfono, no dejaba de hablar y hablar de chicas. A él no le interesaba salir con nadie. No quería arruinar la vida de nadie, ya era suficiente con la suya propia. Y tampoco quería ver la oportunidad de tener una familia, hacerse esas tontas ilusiones. Él acaba con todo lo que está cerca de su persona. 

Pocas esperanzas tenía en su vida. Dejar pasar los días, vivir lo que el tiempo te dé y ser invisible para el resto del mundo. Para él eso no sonaba nada mal. 

No era culpa suya. Su vida había sido dura. 

Su madre murió cuando el solo tenia siete años, aunque no era muy consciente de que su familia tampoco tenía salvación. Su padre, una persona más bien violenta y rencorosa, fue quien intento cuidar de el. 

Al principio no parecía haber problema, pero el hombre, consumido por la rabia que su situación le provocaba, empezó a ser violento con su hijo. Decía que él la había matado. 

La verdad es que ella murió, pero no de un accidente, no de forma violenta. Ella tenía cáncer, parecía que saldría de ello, pero no lo hizo. Su marido se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada. Una vez muerta no podía con su culpa. Él no había podido hacer nada, entonces empezó a darle la culpa a su hijo, y cada vez de forma más violenta. 

Él creció bajo ese panorama, pensaba que él era un error, un problema, nocivo... Pensaba que si su padre hubiese podido elegir habría echo que él muriese para salvar a su madre. Poco a poco fue creyendo todo lo que le decía, cada vez acumulando más y más pensamientos negativos. Hasta que creyó perder la esperanza. Él no sería alguien de provecho, creía que era escoria, que debía estar alejado de todo. 

Montones de veces pensó en desaparecer para siempre, no sería problema para nadie. 

Otras veces encontraba la luz, esa luz que era capaz de encender una pequeña llama de esperanza que iluminase sus oscuros pensamientos. 

No quería definirlo como esperanza, no creía que él tuviera. Y tampoco quería verlo como una oportunidad de salir de ese pozo. Él creía que se lo merecía. 

Había decidido caminar todo lo lejos de su oscuro, lúgubre y solitario pido. 

Había llegado a un parque, en una parte de la ciudad que no conocía. Podría ser porque se encontraba en una de las partes más bulliciosas de la ciudad. Cosa que evitaba constantemente, el bullicio. 

Pero a las cinco de la mañana no había mucha gente. 

Se había sentado en un barco, pensando... Hacia solo unas horas había hablado con su padre, se disculpo. 

En ese momento él era un mar de pensamientos. 

Se dejó caer sobre un banco, dejando su mente en blanco. El viento despeinaba más su ya despeinada melena. Había dejado crecer demasiado su pelo, quizás por su falta de tiempo o su poca autoestima le habían llevado a ello. Mientras la oscuridad se alejaba y el sol empezaba a asomar ofreciendo su luz se limitó a observar. 

Los pájaros empezaban a cantar y el viento no había de remover las ramas de los árboles, él tarareaba knocking on the heavens door, siempre le tranquilizate. Ese momento era maravilloso. 

La pequeña llama se había convertido de había convertido en un incendio intenso que quemaba a su paso todo aquel infierno que habitaba en su cabeza. 

Podían pasar meses, incluso años antes de que el decidiera luchar, levantarse y dar todo de el, conocer gente, formar una familia... 

Había logrado creer que tenía esperanzas. 

Su vida anterior, eso no era vivir, era sobrevivir un día tras otra. Ahora el viviría, decidió que lo haría. Decidió cambiar. Decidió tomar todas las oportunidades que había ignorado y vivir su vida, plenamente. 

Nunca más pensaría en desaparecer. 

La charla con su padre... 

Todo lo que dijo... 

Él no era nocivo, no era el problema, no debía consumirse dentro de la oscuridad... 

Merecía vivir su vida, como él antaño soñaba vivirla.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, por favor hacedme saber vuestra opinión para saber cómo mejorar.


End file.
